


【黑白独】Sinken

by WinterLute11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，神父Eins X 魅魔Ludwig





	【黑白独】Sinken

光明倾洒的圣坛，正对着两扇门后，被一帘布影遮掩的忏悔室。

神父爱因斯安然地坐在漆黑椅背上，像一尊静立的塑像，轻抚着手中的十字架，倾听帘布那一端有需之人到来，跪坐在房间的另一边开始倾诉自己的罪过。

“神父，我，我有罪……”

“向主忏悔吧，孩子，主会饶恕你的。”

那人于是滔滔不绝地说起来，小时偷窃，年长后的违法乱纪……都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他的思绪开始放空了，直到捕捉到从身后传来的轻微响动。

“还没下班？”

一双白皙的手抚上他的面颊。

“……你怎么来了？”

“想你了，还有——”黑色小翅膀朝两边展开，路德维希微笑着，露出两颗尖利的小虎牙，“我饿了。”

“你先回去，我马上就……”

爱因斯的体温很低，路德维希触在他脸上的双手像是贴着冰块。脸被捧住前倾，他的尾音断在两人开始交缠起的吻里。

受不了，爱因斯皱眉，却没有起身推开他，只是任由对方进一步地靠入他怀中，手也环上他的颈项。

“不反抗了？”

“你也不会听。”

魅魔进食的方式，无非是——任何时间，任何地点的做爱，无论是在哪里。有时候爱因斯甚至很惊讶：他初见的路德维希，是个看上去寡言又严肃认真的青年，除了专注工作几乎就不会在意其他的任何事，没想到暴露真实面目后……

他的喉结滚动了下，这个小细节也被路德维希捕获眼中。

“有感觉了？”

他沉默地别开眼，对方又笑了起来。

“那就帮我。”

真正做过的次数也就不到三回，路德维希却早已轻车熟路。爱因斯的手被对方握着放在了他的腰际上——为方便进食路德维希会不顾羞耻地穿上几乎完全暴露的衣服——他也就顺从对方的意愿，手指顺着人鱼线一路滑入对方的裤中，掏出那已硬挺得汩汩流泪的性器。

尺寸很大，他一度疑惑路德维希为什么不去找个女人。以他的长相，他的技术，整个柏林不见得有几个女人会拒绝——他也问了对方，路德维希所作的回答是把他拉回床上问要不要再来一发。

平时害羞到几乎过度敏感的路德维希，在做爱时却放荡得像个婊子。

“你连润滑液也带了？”

他毫不意外，但还是得装作惊讶，下一刻路德维希已经上口含住了他的阴茎。温暖濡湿的口腔，还有对方不自觉地揉捏着两边阴囊的举动，使他几乎忘了自己还在忏悔室中，揪紧对方的头发，他挺腰将阴茎往对方的喉中送去，满足地听到路德维希发出像小动物一样的闷哼和抽噎。

将那张安静的脸，染上满满的淫欲和色情。

“不戴安全套吗？”

路德维希径自坐上他腰际，扶着他的阴茎一点点往下坐时他忍不住出声。

漂亮的金发青年摇摇头，狠坐下去的瞬间他一方面感到阴茎被甬道夹紧的快感，另一方面耳边传来那个魅魔梦幻般的耳语。

“我要你射在我里面。”

如果不是主导权总会在后半段被收回，爱因斯有时会觉得，路德维希更像个掠夺者。

仿佛不知疲倦地将他的阴茎往自己体内最深处埋入，抽出到完全脱离又再一次猛地坐下，他身后的尾巴快乐地垂起，尽管未发出一点的声音，整张脸上却满满都是满足和快乐。

真是亵渎啊，在忏悔室里。

路德维希再一次吻了上来，爱因斯轻闭眼，这一次他没有干坐着，抓着路德维希的手腕将他压倒在面前的贡桌上，书纸散落一地，肉体的碰撞仿佛联结在那一下下的振动中远远传入天花板。

隔壁房中的人还在滔滔不绝地诉说着自己的罪行。

这一边，他们却在正用行动书写着自己的罪行。

有何不可。

既然他的心，早已坠落神坛。


End file.
